Mystic Forest Fighters 500
Mystic Forest Fighters 500 is a comic series set after the events of Mystic Forest Fighters, featuring a new cast of characters. It is a part of the Mystic Forest Fighters comic series by IDW Publishing and Mystic Forest Productions. The series has received praise and its own following similar to that of the television show, with the characters and story being critically acclaimed. In an interview, producers claimed that it's "up to the reader" to determine if the series is canon or not. Due to the immense popularity, many fans consider it the true sequel and conclusion to Mystic Forest Fighters. Characters Main Characters *Lucy - The daughter of the king of the Unknown Side, who wishes to give up her title of royalty to live a regular life. She is a vampire, and also blessed with the "Dark Power" which gives her strength to destroy those who stand in her way. *Quion the Half-goblin - The last surviving goblin in the Unknown Side, who has renounced the evil ways of his race to work alongside Lucy due to his strong lust for her, as well as his desire to hold the Dragon Key. *Yani - Lucy's best friend and love interest. She is a practitioner of Saratis' magic, and believes in restoring the Unknown Side to its traditional ways. *Luke - An elderly vampire who has ruled as king of the Unknown Side for most of his life, but longs to retire to his ancestral home of Enchino. He is a holder of the Dragon Key. *Noah the Chameleon - A spirit that reigns alongside Luke, yearning to cross over and join his deceased friends. He is a holder of the Dragon Key. *Travis Sier - A werefox who cursed himself in order to receive inhuman power. He practices dark arts and vows to assassinate the royal family. *Cut & Lut - Orcs from the Mists of Sargoga that refuse to lose the Dragon Games, willing to do whatever it takes to win. *Kershwin the Turtle - Lucy's young friend who swears to overcome his natural-born feebleness. *Raphael the Horse - Lucy's trusty steed who travels with her throughout the lands. *Kanoh - Travis' partner in crime. A necromancer and master of potions. Supporting Characters *Drake the Viper - A strong-willed snake trained in Ninjitsu. *Beav & Indigo - A team in the Dragon Games from Euland. *Arnold & Scot - A team in the Dragon Games from Enchino. *Terrance & Zeke - A team in the Dragon Games from Northern Yonland. *Fiona & Rachel - A team in the Dragon Games from Chinco. *Walter & Samantha - A team in the Dragon Games from Gnitshak. *Ki-Ton - A dimwitted cat that owns a sweatshop. *Everforn the Mage - A loner that walks the forests of Realgon, a mystery to the denizens. Summary Trivia *''Mystic Forest Fighters'' main characters Joey the Kangaroo, Anastasia the Werefox, and Sapphire are confirmed to be dead prior to the start of the comics. The fate of the other characters is left unknown, but they are presumed dead as well. Category:Media Category:Comics